


Peppermint is Evil- So Are Sam and Bucky

by viviegirl05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Medical Trauma, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peppermint, Peter hates peppermint, Sam and Bucky suck, not bucky barnes friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, spiders hate peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Sam and Bucky are still salty about Peter beating them in Germany, so they decide to prank him. The first thing they think of is peppermint because spiders hate peppermint. Too bad it goes horribly wrong.





	Peppermint is Evil- So Are Sam and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Team Iron Man, don't like, don't read.
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted.

Six years after the so-called Civil War, the Rogue Avengers were pardoned of all crimes and welcomed back to the United States under the improved Accords. With Ross in prison, Rogers and his cronies “graciously” agreed to be heroes again. Unfortunately, some of them still held a grudge. 

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, was now in college, but he had been  **15** when he beat Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes, two trained soldiers, in battle, and they were still salty about it. Revenge, they thought, in the form of pranks was in order. To start, they did a little research and discovered that spiders hate peppermint- which they decided was an excellent place to start.

The next time Peter was scheduled to come to the compound for training they set their trap. The plan was simple: load a squirt gun with peppermint oil and squirt Peter. Easy and effective.

When Peter arrived at the compound he walked into the common area with a smile on his face, calling out a friendly greeting to all present. Sam and Bucky took the opportunity to strike, catching him off guard. As soon as the oil touched his face Peter cried out in pain, his skin immediately blistering and bleeding. He clutched his face, then instantly yanked his hands away as they too were burned by the peppermint oil, his palms blistering. 

Tony ran into the room at top speed at the sound of Peters agonized screams. Horrified, Tony swept Peter into his arms and raced him to the medical wing, Friday alerting Dr. Cho as he ran and assuring Tony that she would be ready to receive Peter.

Silence reigned in the common area.

“Well that was exciting,” Wanda finally commented drily, turning back to the TV and hitting resume on her paused show. 

“Yeah,” agreed Sam, “guess peppermint oil was a bit harsher than we thought.” 

“Live and learn,” Bucky shrugged.

***

When Tony finally reached the medical wing, Peter seemed to be choking, coughing up blood as tears leaked from his eyes.

Dr. Cho took one look and cried “peppermint oil! That can kill spiders- we have to get it off him!” She grabbed some saline solution and poured it gently but quickly over Peter’s face and hands, rinsing away they remaining oil, then taking a look at his mouth with a pen light. “Put him in the cradle!” She instructed when she was done. Tony instantly obeyed, lowering his intern into the machine.

Dr. Cho sealed the chamber and started up the life-saving machine; “I’ll have to print him new skin for his face and hands,” she said. “We’ll have to see about his mouth and throat as we go along- his healing will definitely be a help here. Hopefully the damage won’t suffocate him before his healing kicks in and starts working with the treatment.” She fell silent as she focused on the screens displaying information Tony couldn’t decipher.

Anxious as he was, desperate for reassurance that is pseudo-son would be alright, Tony knew better than to interrupt or distract her from working on Peter. Tony found himself becoming angry as he stewed; how dare someone brutally attack Peter in his home-away-from-home, a place where he was meant to be safe no matter what.

Stepping away from Peter, the cradle, and Dr. Cho, Tony pulled up a holoscreen, locating the footage of the attack. Upon seeing Sam and Bucky snickering and lying in wait for Peter, then spraying his face with a toxic substance, Tony became livid. He was outraged as absolutely no one showed any concern or attempted to help the young man in obvious crippling pain and in need of immediate assistance.

“Friday, where are Wilson and Barnes right now?” Tony grawled. 

“They are currently in the common room,” Friday responded. Tony stormed into the common room, seething.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Tony screamed as he stomped into the common area, spotting the culprits laughing over a joke Clint was telling.

“Dude, what’s your damage?” Sam scowled.

“WHY WOULD YOU JUST ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THAT?! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!”

“Tony, calm down, they didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a prank,” Steve stood, frowning and moving to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Tony jerked away from Steve. “Did you assholes know that peppermint oil can kill spiders?! Peter might die of what you did!”

“Oh don’t exaggerate,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I’m not,” Tony growled. “The oil went down his throat. He might suffocate because of the damage before Helen can heal him. He literally might die. You might become murderers.”

“They didn’t mean to hurt him, Tony,” Steve attempted to soothe.

“Oh really? They why did they shoot him with peppermint oil? Why not water? The only reason to use peppermint oil was because you knew it would cause harm,” Tony growled, seething.

“Look, it was an accident,” Sam sighed. “We’ll apologize, it’ll be fine.”

“How are you going to apologize if Peter DIES?”

“He’s gonna be fine, he too much of a stubborn ass to die,” Bucky waved away Tony’s comment.

“You aren’t sorry at all, are you? You planned to attack him with a harmful substance, tried to kill him, and now you don’t even care,” Tony looked appalled in spite of his anger.

Suddenly, armed soldiers stormed into the room, guns raised, all aiming at Sam and Bucky. 

“What the hell?!” Clint cried, leaping to his feet. 

“Tony, you called the council?” Steve cried, affronted.

“No,” Tony stated, “I didn’t. One of the doctors must have when they saw what happened to Peter.”

“Samuel Wilson and James Barnes, you are under arrest for unprovoked aggravated assault.”

“This is insane!” Clint cried, jumping away from Sam and Bucky and out of the way of the soldiers.

“Tony, you need to fix this.” Steve demanded. “This is unacceptable.”

“Seriously?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve and shook his head, walking away. 

***

“Tony,” Steve cornered Tony in the kitchen when he went to get coffee. He stood, arms crossed, blocking the exit. “It’s been a week. You need to stop being petty and fix this thing with Sam and Bucky.”

Tony casually took a sip of his coffee, “I’m not the one who arrested them or reported them. I am not the driving force behind this. In fact, I have almost nothing to do with them. The doctors reported them, I provided security footage when asked, and the council decided to detain them.” 

“Tony-” Steve said disapprovingly. 

“No, Steve. I can’t fix this, and I won’t bother trying. It’d be a waste of time,” Tony said calmly. “Now excuse me,” Tony took the other kitchen exit, effectively leaving Steve in the dust. 

***

When Sam and Bucky’s trial finally came, photos of Peter’s injuries and scans of internal damage, taken over the course of time it took for him to heal, were presented along with doctor testimonies. Footage and transcripts of Sam and Bucky planning the attack made it clear that the attack was premeditated. It was almost comical, the mount of evidence against them and how weak their defense was. In the end Sam and Bucky were both convicted of premeditated attempted murder- bad will against them from the Civil War and people’s love of the wholesome, cheerful Spider-Man who had spent years on the streets helping however he could probably played a factor.

Steve, Clint, and Wanda immediately leapt to their feet upon hearing the verdict, yelling about how unfair this was and how Tony must have rigged the trial somehow because he resented that people had seen that they were right about the Accords. The judge hammered with his gavel to get their attention, which didn’t work. He motioned for the armed court guards to arrest the three for contempt of court.

_ That _ trial resulted in Steve, Clint, and Wanda each getting six months in prison with eighteen months of probation after their release. Of course, they once again reacted badly to the verdict and lashed out, attacking the guards as they attempted to control the criminals. The sentence was extended to 12 months.

When it was revealed that Captain America knew about the plot to attack Peter and did nothing, there was another trial and Steve was convicted of conspiracy and sentenced to another nine months in prison and the Captain America title was stripped away. 

For Laura Barton, Clint’s inappropriate actions were the straw that broke the camel’s back and she filed for divorce, requesting full custody of the kids and asking Clint not to contest it. Clint fell into a deep depression as a result and was put on antidepressants, and, briefly, suicide watch.

Wanda reacted even worse; she attempted to use her powers on the guards to allow her to escape, and, failing that, to incite her fellow inmates to riot. She was extradited to Sokovia, the United States unwilling to put up with her any longer. The Sokovian government quickly sentenced the Scarlet Witch to death for crimes against humanity. They had had a warrant out for her arrest since Ultron, but the United States government had been protecting her. Now that she had burned through several second chances, the world was ready to see her true colors: she was an uncontrollable terrorist and the only option that protected the people of Earth was her death.

In the end, everyone regretted forgiving the Rogues. It was a bad decision, and now it had been corrected.


End file.
